Problem: Find the least positive integer $n$ such that $$\frac 1{\sin 45^\circ\sin 46^\circ}+\frac 1{\sin 47^\circ\sin 48^\circ}+\cdots+\frac 1{\sin 133^\circ\sin 134^\circ}=\frac 1{\sin n^\circ}.$$
Each term is of the form $\frac{1}{\sin k^\circ \sin (k + 1)^\circ}.$  To deal with this term, we look at $\sin ((k + 1)^\circ - k^\circ).$  From the angle subtraction formula,
\[\sin ((k + 1)^\circ - k^\circ) = \sin (k + 1)^\circ \cos k^\circ - \cos (k + 1)^\circ \sin k^\circ.\]Then
\begin{align*}
\frac{\sin 1^\circ}{\sin k^\circ \sin (k + 1)^\circ} &= \frac{\sin ((k + 1)^\circ - k^\circ)}{\sin k^\circ \sin (k + 1)^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\sin (k + 1)^\circ \cos k^\circ - \cos (k + 1)^\circ \sin k^\circ}{\sin k^\circ \sin (k + 1)^\circ} \\
&= \frac{\cos k^\circ}{\sin k^\circ} - \frac{\cos (k + 1)^\circ}{\sin (k + 1)^\circ} \\
&= \cot k^\circ - \cot (k + 1)^\circ.
\end{align*}Hence,
\[\frac{1}{\sin k^\circ \sin (k + 1)^\circ} = \frac{1}{\sin 1^\circ} (\cot k^\circ - \cot (k + 1)^\circ).\]Then
\begin{align*}
&\frac{1}{\sin 45^\circ \sin 46^\circ} + \frac{1}{\sin 47^\circ \sin 48^\circ} + \dots + \frac{1}{\sin 133^\circ \sin 134^\circ} \\
&= \frac{1}{\sin 1^\circ} (\cot 45^\circ - \cot 46^\circ + \cot 47^\circ - \cot 48^\circ + \dots + \cot 133^\circ - \cot 134^\circ).
\end{align*}Since $\cot (180^\circ - x) = -\cot x,$ the sum reduces to
\[\frac{\cot 45^\circ - \cot 90^\circ}{\sin 1^\circ} = \frac{1}{\sin 1^\circ}.\]Thus, the smallest such positive integer $n$ is $\boxed{1}.$